Games Pertukaran Pelajar
by istar fantasy
Summary: Para anggota Akatsuki sama Gold Saint Sanctuary bertukar peran dalam sebuah permainan. Berhasilkah mereka memenangkan permainana itu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

Matahari memang masih belum menampakan diri dihari ini namun dua tempat, di dua cerita yang sangat berbeda telah dipenuhi dengan kegaduhan.

"Apa ini ?"

"Kenapa ini ?"

"Dimana ini ?"

"Bagaimana ini ?"

Suara histeria itu bergema silih berganti

Hari ini, pagi ini para goldies dikejutkan dari sejak awal membuka mata dimana kini mereka berada ditempat antah brantah dan terpisah pisah. Bukan terpisah-pisah badannya tapi satu dan yang lainnya.

"Ini tempat apaan koq banyak uangnya... horeeee..."

Aiolia gembira ria sampai berloncatan kesana kemari seperti anak kucing yang diberi ikan asin 1 truk.

"Bagi dong entar kita makan sepuasnya !"

Teriak Aldebaran yang juga berada disana.

…

"Keluarin gue dari sini !"

Ini Shion yang terjebak dalam tempat sempit dan gelap.

"Master Shion… sedang apa anda didalam sana…!"

Mu ketuk-ketuk dari luar.

"Itu Mu ya ? Keluarin kita juga dong…!"

Suara Dohko yang juga berada dalam tempat yang sama seperti Shion.

"Gue ni yang paling parah kok kaya ketusuk-tusuk gini !"

Aiolos dengan lemasnya terdiam ditempat yang gak kalah aneh tak jauh dari mereka.

…

"Non… ini kita kena penyakit apa non ? Koq nempel ?"

"Mana gue tahu….!"

Saga dan Kanon menempel satu sama lain.

"Mil bantuin dong ?"

"Bantuin gimana ?"

Milo yang sedang kesulitan melihat dengan sebuah topeng berlubang satu malah putar-putar sendirian.

…

"Shak... koq kita jadi tidur dihutan gini ?"

"Emmm...?!"

Camus dan Shaka yang baru bangun dari mimpinya tak kalah bingung seperti yang lainnya. Apalagi mereka kini berada ditengah hutan rimba.

…

"Ini dimana ya ? Perasaan koleksi gue dipajang didinding gak dalam tabung gini ?"

Deathmask berada ditempat yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

…

Ditempat lain.

"Apa ini ?"

"Kenapa ini ?"

"Dimana ini ?"

"Bagaimana ini ?"

Histeria yang sama juga terjadi pada para anggota Akatsuki yang baru terbangun pagi ini. Mereka mendapati tengah tidur bergumul dalam satu ruangan penuh kepala yang menempel didinding menemani cicak yang merayap menunggu seekor nyamuk.

…

"Sasori... ngapain kita di tempat loe ?"

Tanya Hidan yang mengira kalau ruangan horror itu kamarnya Sasori. Mengingat Sasori senang membuat boneka dari mayat juga.

"Enak aja.. tempat gue lebih bersih dan rapih dari ini !"

"Orochimaru juga ada ?"

Kisame nunjuk ke orang sebelah yang nampak masih bingung sampai kepalanya muter 360 drajat.

"Perasaan tadi masih main gapleh bareng si Kabuto koq ada disini sama mereka ?"

…

Plakkkkkkkk….

Tobi yang lagi meluk Konan sambil tidur kena tamparan jitu dan dilanjutkan hantaman tinju para Pain. Sebenarnya hanya dua pain yang lain entah kemana, namun ditambah Nagato yang juga sempat nendang dia dari samping.

Sementara yang lain lagi bergelut dengan kebingungan yang melanda, Kakuzu justru tampak sangat happy karena satu hal.

"Baju zirah emas... pasti mahal ni tuk dijual !"

"Tapi yakin ini emas asli ? Entar imitasi !"

…

"Semua...!"

Teriakan dari Itachi dan Dohko ditempat yang berbeda namun diwaktu yang nyaris bersamaan membuat semua menghentikan debat dan pertanyaan.

"lihat dan dengar ini ! Gue nemuin pesan…!"

keduanya secara bersamaan menunjukan secarik kertas yang mereka temukan ditempat dan waktu yang berbeda. dalam kertas itu berisi sebuah surat yang gak singkat. Yang lain mendengarkan dengan serius dengan telinga maupun telepati.

...

 _Maaf semua… sekarang kalian sedang berada dalam games pertukaran pelajar. Games yang sengaja dibuat untuk menukar-nukar hingga pemain seperti pelajar yang sedang ujian dan harus dapat menemukan jawaban. Mulai saat ini kalian para anggota Akatsuki dan Gold Saint Sanctuary akan bertukar peran. Selain kalian, yang lain tidak akan terpengaruh dan mengganggap normal-normal saja. Kalian baru bisa kembali setelah mendapatkan dan mengumpulkan barang yang paling dicari oleh orang yang perannya sedang kalian mainkan._

 _Jika ada pertanyaan pm aja lewat akun line... eh maaf kartunya lagi diblokir... jika ada pertanyaan simpan saja dalam hati byeeeee...!_

...

…

Semua: "Gimana ni ?"

…

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Lama gak bikin fic… aku mulai dengan crossover…!"

Seiya: "Haha… mereka bisa gak ya ?"

Naruto: "Kayanya gak deh !"

Istar: "Apa dua tokoh utama ini aku masukin juga ya ?"

Seiya + Naruto: "Gak usah… Kita lagi repot koq…!" (Kabur)


	2. Chapter 2

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

"Oooooooooh… jadi begitu !"

Kata mereka semua kompak kaya paduan suara dengan irama tenang, slow dan kalem.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Jadi kita mesti cari barang yang lagi kita peranin buat balik semula…..?"

"Tapi masalahnya…."

"Siapa orang yang posisinya lagi kita mainin ?"

Histeris Masal

…

Merekapun berfikir sambil mondar mandir bahkan tak sedikit yang bertabrakan satu sama lain, atau tersandung sama orang yang lagi berfikir dalam posisi duduk, sampai berbaring guling-guling.

"Gampang-gampang kita tanya aja keorang kita temuin…!"  
Ide bagus yang tiba-tiba meletus dari anggota Akatsuki yang gila ledakan.

"Bagaimana kalo kita tanya keorang sekitar sini siapa tau ada yang kenal sama kita ?"

Lanjutnya dengan mulut terbuka dan alis mata turun naik.

"Emang situ artis banyak yang kenal ?"

Kisame sambil guling-guling dilantai kaya ikan kehilangan air.

"Hei… Maksud sidia itutu… siapa namanya…"

Kata orang yang lagi asik foto selfie buat toko onlinenya.

"Deidara…! Amnesia beneran ya Hidan ?"

Deidara nyaris meledak beneran karena namanya yang artistic telah dilupakan.

"Kakuzu… dia Kakuzu… Hidan itu gue…!"

Bentak Hidan sambil mukul Deidara dengan senjatanya. Tapi bukan bagian tajamnya cuman gagangnya.

Sasori: "Yah… kenapa gak sekalian…."

Deidara: "Tuan Sasoriiiiiiiii….!" (tambah marah)

Kakuzu (Teriak pake Toa): "Terserah… terserah… yang gue maksud itu orang yang perannya kita gantiin… pasti sekitar sini bakalan banyak yang kenal kan ?"

Konan: "Engkong bener… yuk kita cari…!"

Kakuzu: "Engkong ? Ini Toa siapa lagi ?"

Semua setuju dengan saran dari Deidara dan engkong… eh Kakuzu, dan semua mulai berpencar kesegala penjuru, malahan si Hidan sempet-sempetnya mau nyungsep ke jurang.

"Ni orang rumahnya bagus tapi lokasinya gak strategis..!"

Hidan gelantungan pake senjatanya.

"Bagus lagi bisa bikin loe gelantungan gitu !"

Kakuzu foto Hidan yang lagi gelantungan.

Semua: "Jangan-jangan si Hidan juga mau dijual via online ?"

…

Dihutan, Shaka dan Camus masih muter-muter ditempat kaya baling-baling. Shaka diam ditengah dan Camus yang muterin searah jarum jam.

"Mus, kita mau tanya kawanan monyet itu gak ?"

Tanya Shaka yang duduk dalam meditasinya.

"Silahkan aja… tapi gue gak bisa bahasa monyet !"

Camus tetep muter tanpa henti.

"Yah.. kirain bisa !"

Camus terhenti dan memutar kepalanya 180 drajat dengan suhu minus 100 drajat dibawah titik beku bikin hawa dingin menusuk kulit sang Virgo yang kini terbungkus jubah hitam berhias awan merah. Bulu kuduknya tak lupa turut berdiri tegak dan suasana hutan hening seketika.

"Maksud loe ?"

"Eh anu… kamu kan kutu buku, siapa tau ada buku kamus bahasa binatang gitu…?" (Alasan dadakan)

"Ada nih...!"

Tak disangka Camus mengeluarkan sebuah buku kamus besar dengan panjang 1 m, lebar 60 cm dan tinggi 30 cm. Jika ingin tahu berapa luas dan kelilingnya silahkan kerjakan masing-masing.

Shaka (sweatdrop): "Ini dimana nyimpennya Mus ?"

Camus (Masih berwajah angker): "Tak perlu tau…!"

Isi kamus bahasa binatang.

 _ker... ker... untuk manggil ayam,_

 _hus... hus... untuk mengusir semua jenis binatang..._

Shaka tidak lanjutin membaca, kini dia yang justru memajang tampang horror, membanting dan menginjak injak tu buku.

Camus (kembali seperti semula): "Tumben Shak loe gampang naik darah... biasanya paling sabar..!"

Shaka: "Ini pasti karena baju hitam yang gak cocok sama rambutku !"

Camus + Semua binatang: "Gak nyambung…!" (?)

...

Di kuil Leo, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Nagato dan para Pain tiba dan mulai melihat-lihat. Sebuah ruangan dengan hiasan gambar patung dan sebagainya dengan model yang sama.

"Ni rumahnya siapa ni koq dipenuhi poster artis gini... tapi mukanya sama semua ?"

Komentar Nagato memperhatikan satu persatu dari pajangan yang ada.

"Kaya tempelan ? Ini hasil editan ni…!"

Konan nunjuk-nunjuk bagian kepala sang model.

…

"Lia...!"

Suara ce datang manggil.

Nagato (Histeris): "Kyaaa…. ceweknya keluar dari poster…!"

Marin: "?" (bingung)

Semua diam lihat Nagato yang lagi ngumpet kebelakang Pain.

"Hei...!"

Sasori berlaga sok akrab.

"Loh Mil lagi main kesini ya ? Lia mana ?"  
Tanya Marin sambil sesekali lihat Nagato yang melihat dari balik punggung Pain Yahiko.

"Shura kenapa ?" Marin dalam hati.

Belum sempat Marin berpikir lebih jauh dia dikejutkan dengan suara orang yang heboh sendiri.

"Mil ? nama gue Miller ?"

Sasori loncat-loncat didepan Marin.

"Bukan… Dia pasti Mila… Mila Jamila...!"

Deidara seenaknya sampai ditonjok Sasori.

"Bukan nama dia Milo... Milo...!"

Teriak Marin merasa mereka semakin aneh saja.

"Yes…! Akhirnya gue tau nama gue... Milo... !"

Tangis bahagia Sasori hingga pipinya dibasahi butiran oli (?) yang keluar dari bola matanya.

Marin: "Dia kenapa amnesia ya ?"

Konan: "i... itu..."

Marin: "Eeh… sekalian aja Pro... tadi aku lihat mawar-mawar kamu layu… cepetan siram entar mati lagi...!"

Konan: "I… iya… ya.. ya... !"

Dan Marin pun berlalu pergi dengan menuruni tangga ke bawah.

"Jadi nama kamu Pro ?"

Tanya Nagato yang akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Gak tau… aku cari dulu rumah yang ada banyak mawarnya itu berarti milik peran aku...!"

Karena tadi Marin datang dari atas dan nunjuk keatas waktu ngomongin soal mawar-mawarnya, Konan pun ngebut keatas.

...

Disebuah padang gurun yang panas dan gersang.

"Haduh kalo gini terus kulitku bisa item semua mana gak bawa sun block lagi..? Ni orang yang aku mainin punya gak ya ?"

Ubek-ubek kantong.

"Pro... gua masi kejepit ni..."

Shura masih berusaha keluar dari dalam boneka kayunya.

"Suruh sapa ikut-ikutan cara makan si Alde jadi bengkak kan ? Pake kostum kayu gitu… nyangkutkan jadinya…!"

Si Aphro lebih menghawatirkan kulitnya dibanding temannya yang terjepit.

"Iyes...!"

Si Aphro menjerit kegirangan.

"Apa pro ?"

"Gue nemuin masker tapi dah agak kering alot lagi.. tapi gak apa deh yang penting bisa lindungin gue dari sengatan matahari…!"

...

Sementara itu Nagato, Pain dan Deidara ikut berlari untuk nyusul Konan yang tadi ngebut cabut duluan.

"Ini apaan sih tempat kok banyak tangganya gini ?"

"Deidara gak terbang ?"

"Semua tanah liat hilang !"

"Kalo gitu kenapa gak liat-liat dulu dibawah kaya Sasori ?"

"Beda dengan Tuan Sasori bagiku… Seni adalah… LEDAKAN…"

…

Duaaaarrrrrrrrrr…

"Walah…..! Loe gak apa-apa Pro…?"

"Mukaku yang cantik…!"

…

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sengaja aku bikin mereka dan bertukar satu dengan satu lainnya… tapi acak-acakan…!"

Seiya + Naruto: "Oh gitu ?"

Istar: "Katanya banyak urusan koq masih disini ? Jadi…"

Naruto: "Eh iya lupa ada misi…!" (Kabur)

Seiya: "Athena-sama katanya butuh bantuan… pergi dulu ya… bye…!"

Istar: "Padahal aku mau bilang… Jadi ayo kita makan kue sama-sama…!" (bawa seabrek kue kering)

Nedji + Shiryu: "Kita aja yang bantuin ngabisin…!"

Istar: "Boleh… tapi cukur dulu…!" (Bawa gunting kabel)

Nedji + Shiryu: "Kyaaaaaaa…..!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

Konan tiba dikuil pisces yang menyambutnya dengan mawar-mawar berwarna warni.

"Indahnya !"

Kata yang sangat lazim diucapkan oleh seorang wanita 'tulen' jika melihat hamparan kebun mawar seindah itu.

Kia lalu berjalan kesebuah ruangan dimana sebuah meja rias nan megah tertata rapih dengan berbagai alat make up yangg super lengkap.

"Sepertinya pemilik tempat ini yang bernama Pro itu wanita yang sangat feminim…!"

Matanya kemudian pada lemari baju 6 pintu yang besar dan kokoh berhias manik manik dan berlian. Tanpa ragu Konan mengintip kedalam dimana setumpuk celana boxer seakan mengucapkan hallo padanya.

"Mahluk macam apa yang tinggal disini...!"

Konan histeris. dengan suara yang menggoncang dunia.

...

Diatas pohon.

Saga: "Kayanya ada yang histeris sambil bilang…."

Kanon: "Mahluk macam apa yang tinggal disini...?"

Milo: "Sepertinya ada yang masuk kuil pisces..!"

...

Digurun.

Aphro: "Shur... kayanya ada yang buka lemari baju gue dech..."

Shura: "Kayanya sih gitu...! Kasihan…!"

...

Dihutan.

Shaka: "Siapakah gerangan orang yang tidak beruntung melihat sisi gelap si Aphro...?"

Camus: "Orang yang malang...!"

...

Di Amegakure.

Mu: "Master Shion... Master Dohko... Aiolos Senpai...!"

Shion: "Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk dia saja..."

Semua: "Amin…!"

...

Di laboratorium gak jelas.

Deathmask: "Teriakan kaya gitu... pasti ada yg ngintip lemarinya si Aphro."

Kabuto: "Lemari siapa ? Aphro…?"

…

Dijalan.

Aiolia: "Gue juga gitu waktu liat isi lemari si Aphro."

Alde: "Sama…!"

...

Ditangga.

"Konan dalam bahaya...!

Mendengar dan merasakan Konan ditimpa kemalangan, Nagato ngebut naik kekuil pisces.

"Lari sendiri kek... pake acara numpang segala... bawa Pain lagi..! Bisa encok ni…!"

Deidara menggerutu gara-gara Nagato & para Pain malah ikut numpang diatas punggungnya.

"Udahlah... biasanya loe juga ngojek pake motor tanah liat kan kalo ada waktu kosong...!"

Deidara (dalam hati): "Lah koq dia tau...?"

"Itukan buat modal beli tanah liat yang sekarang hilang...!"

...

Dikuil Taurus. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain lagi asik menguras cadangan makanan si Alde. Kecuali Kakuzu yang masih foto-foto buat online shopnya.

"Apaan sih diatas ribut banget ?"

Hidan ngomong dengan diakhiri suapan sebongkah pisang kemulutnya.

"Sepertinya mereka nemuin yang menakutkan gitu !"

Ini Itachi yang makan ala keluarga bangsawan dimeja, yang lainnya gaya bebas dilantai.

"Jeritan si konan keras banget ! Kaya nemuin setumpuk boxer aja..!"

Tebakan luar biasa dari Kisame.

Yang lain: "Yah masa menjerit sekuenceng itu gara-gara celana boxer... ngaco ah !"

...

Sementara mereka memperdebatkan soal jeritan dan boxer seorang wanita bertopeng datang menuruni tangga sambil menengadah dia terus memandangi kekuil tempat jeritan barusan terdengar.

"Si Aphro kenapa ya ? Koleksi boxernya hilang apa ?"

Dan perkataan Marin barusan sukses membuat para cowok yang lagi debat berubah jadi patung batu dalam kondisi tampang horor menganga.

...

"Kalian kenapa ?"

Marin kaget liat mereka yang lagi shock berat.

"Lia... nanti malam kita jadi nonton kan ?"

Tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan situasi pada salah seorang dari mereka yang masih dalam keadaan gak normal.

"Kamu agak mirip pacar aku dech ?"

"Aku emang pacar kamu Leo Aiolia...! Emang ada yang lain ya ? Ada ya ?"

Jewer yang ngomong.

Itachi: "Nggak... gak... cuman kamu aja koq...!"

Marin: "Bener.?"

Itachi: "Iyaa bener...!"

Semua: "Bohong...!"

Itachi: "Ja... jangan dengerin mereka yang bohong...!"

...

"Pstttt...!"

Ini Orochimaru yang ngomong sambil melata dilantai.

"Master Shion anda sedang apa ?"

"Ngepel iya ngepel...!"

Dalam hati: "Iyes... nama gue Shion...!"

Tak tik mencari tahu ala Orochimaru, SUKSES...

Marin (Dalam hati): Masa ngepel kaya gitu...?"

Orochimaru (Dalam hati juga): "Ini gaya ngepel terbaru tahun 2016...!"

...

"Neng...neng...! Tahu gak nama kita tu siapa ?"

Hidan nanya sambil rebutan makanan dengan Kisame.

"Eneng ? Mentang-mentang kembar kalian lupa nama masing masing ya ?"

Marin geleng-geleng, karena hari ini sepertinya banyak yang amnesia lupa nama sendiri.

"Maklum kadang suka lupa diri !"

Hidan ngomong sambil merebut sosis besar dari mulut 'kembarannya'

"Kamu tuh Saga dan dia Kanon...! Jangan lupa lagi...!"

"Yes...!"

Kisame dan Hidan tos.

Beberapa lama kemudian.

" Hah kembar gue ama dia... apa miripnya ?"

Sikembar HIdan dan Kisame yang sekarang histeris.

"Ya udah sampe nanti ya Lia...!"

Marin pun pergi sebelum dia ikutan ketularan amnesia.

"Tunggu Eneng nama akang siapa ?"

Kakuzu, Toby, Jetsu hitam & Putih ngejar, bikin Marin lari kenceng.

...

"Itachi loe serius mau jalan sama tu ce...?"

Kisame curiga.

"Loe aji mumpung ya ?"

Hidan juga curiga.

"Bukan lagi cari tau apa yang lagi dicari ama si Lia ini sapa tau pacarnya tau."

Itachi masih dengan tampang coolnya.

"Kayanya boong dech."

"Gue juga gak percaya."

Sikembar yang gak mirip saling berbisik sambil menatap penuh curiga.

...

Ditempat lain

"Akhirnya aku temukan kalian Akatsuki, aku akan balas dendam kematian guru Asuma ?"

Aldebaran & Aiolia saling lihat dengan kepala dipenuhi tanda Tanya.

Aiolia: "Akutsuki itu gue apa loe ?"

Alde: "Bukan Akut tapi Akat Akatsuki...! Siapa ya ? Tapi dia bunuh orang tuh…?"

...

Dihutan

"Lama tidak bertemu kakak Itachi !"

Sasuke cs muncul dengan muka sangarnya.

Camus: "Itachi ?"

Shaka: "Siapa ? kok kayanya gak bersahabat ?"

Camus: "Aura cosmonya seolah mengatakan "gue bunuh loe !"

Shaka "Matanya dingin mirip kamu Mus...!"

belum tau juga... mata loe aja selalu ketutup Shak...!

...

"Cihuy.. akhirnya gue tau nama gue pain...!"

Dohko berseru bahagia. (Dohko dalam young version ya)

"Apa ?"

Shion kaget ala adegan disinetron.

"Tapi tadi orang diluar juga manggil gue Pain juga...!"

Kedua orang tua bingung.

"Gak Rhosy Dohko, Shion… ni aku nemuin poto...! Ada 6 orang yang namanya pain..!"

Aiolos ngasi poto keenam Pain lengkap.

"Pasaran baget tu nama... apa ini paguyuban yang ngumpulin orang dengan nama sama...!"

Pikir Dohko dan Shion mengingat sebelumnya mereka sempat diajak ikut paguyuban Mimin (?)

"Master, Senpai liat ni aku nemu buku diary, kayanya ini milik orang yang namanya Konan.. dilihat dari tulisannya kayanya ini ce..."

Mu datang dari kamar yang sebenarnya bertuliskan 'lelaki dilarang masuk.' Tapi berhubung dia gak tau arti bacaan didepan pintu ya dia cuek aja & nyelonong masuk.

"Yakin gak sejenis sama si Aphro ?"

"Gak tau juga !"

"Tapi koq ni buku berkerlap kerlip seumpama intan berlian...?"

Tak lama buku itu terangkat keudara dan sebuah kotak kayu muncul lalu diary itu masuk dengan sendirinya kedalam kotak kayu itu.

 _..._

 _Selamat Aries Mu..._

 _biarpun gak sengaja tapi kamu berhasil menemukan diary yang sedang dicari oleh peranmu yaitu Konan..._

 _conrat..._

 _..._

…

Dikuil Pisces Konan seakan sudah merasakan kalau benda yang dia cari telah ditemukan.

Konan: "Oh iya diaryku emang hilang beberapa waktu yang lalu."

…

Semua: "Satu benda sudah ditemukan, kalau begitu Lets go…!"

...

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Semakin panas ni…!"

Seiya (Pake baju Naruto): "Iya ni baju kok panas banget."

Naruto (pake cloth Seiya): "Baju loe sendiri… koq berat bikin gak bisa gerak…!"

Seiya (bentak): "Kalian ngapain tuker baju kita ?"

Nedji & Shiryu: "Supaya rambut kita gak dipotong."

Naruto & Seiya: "…" (Sweatdrop)


	4. Chapter 4

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

"What ?"

"Apa ?"

"Naon ?"

"?"

Semua riuh mendengar bahwa benda pertama telah ditemukan.

…

"KJirain yang lagi dicari sama semua anggota Akatsuki itu biju... Kenapa si Konan malah cari diary…!"

Ini Toby yang menggerutu sambil manyun-manyun. Didekatnya ada jetsu hitam dan putih lagi duduk manis dilantai sambil manggut-manggut.

Hitam: "Jangan-jangan yang lain juga gak serius cari bijuu…?"

Putih: "Kali !"

Hitam: "Loe ?"

Putih: "Eemmm...?" (ragu)

Beberapa menit setelah mikir cukup lama apa yang lagi dia cari.

Putih: "Gak tau… yang lain juga gak tau… tapi pastinya gue tau yang lagi dicari sama Kakuzu !"

Semua (tiba-tiba nongol): "Duit…!"

...

Sementara itu inilah ekspresi pemenang pertama, sebenarnya lebih tepatnya orang beruntung pertama yang berhasil menemukan benda yang sedang dicari oleh perannya.

"Yes gue menang... gue yang pertama...!"

Mu menari jaipong diselingi tarian hula-hula sebagai ungkapan kegembiraannya berhasil menemukan benda yang sebenarnya dia sendiri gak tahu itu apa.

"Shion, loe yang ajarin itu ?"

Dohko sweadrop melihat sang Aries muda menari gak terkendali kaya gitu.

"Je… jelas bukan lah !"

Shion mengelak sambil berusaha gak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Maaaasssssaaaa…?"

Tatapan curiga Dohko + Aiolos membuat Shion terpojok dan tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membuat mereka berdua percaya.

Shion: "Suweeeeerrr...!"

Dohko + Aiolos: "Masa…?"

Shion: "Beneran…!"

Dohko + Aiolos: "Bodo...!"

Shion: "…"

...

Ditempat lain nan jauh dijalanan sana.

"Udah ada yang berhasil kayanya ?"

Aiolia menegadah, menerawang langit biru yang menyilaukan.

"Gak nyangka si Mu...!"

…

"Hei… kita jangan dicuekin dong…!"

Seorang shinobi wanita yang lagi kesel karena dari tadi Lia maupun Alde malah asik ngomong sendiri mana gak tahu lagi apa yang sedang mereka omongin.

"Iya… Alde jahat masa ada cewek cakep, nanas dan air galonan didiemin…!"

Shikamaru: "Nanas ?"

Chouji: "Air galonan ?"

Ino: "Ah kamu terlalu memuji…!" (Senyum malu-malu)

…

"Ingeeeet... Marin, Lia... Mariiiiiiiiiin..."  
Si Alde menggoncang-goncangkan badan Aiolia yang lagi asik dadah-dadah sama Ino.

"Ingetlah...!"

Tanpa perasaan Aiolia mendorong si Alde dari hadapannya hingga dia tersingkir dengan lebaynya.

"Koq gue liatnya mual ya ?"

Shikamaru berusaha agar tidak muntah.

"Kalau aku kaya gitu pantes gak ya…?"

"Choujiiiiiiiiiiiii…! Jangan sekali-kali…!"

…

"Hei...!"

Shikamaru menjerit lagi ditengah suasana 'gak normal' itu.

Aiolia: "Eh iya... maaf… yang bunuh guru kalian itu dia kan ?" (nunjuk ke si Alde)

Alde: "Lah koq gue…?!"

Shikamaru: "Jelas si Hidan lah !"

…

"Hidan bukannya Akatsuki ?"

Tampang orang bingung makin jelas dari wajah dua Gold saint itu, pasalnya mereka sebelumnya belum pernah dengar nama Hidan itu. Seperti apa orangnya mereka juga gak tahu.

"Akatsuki itu nama kelompok kalian….!"

"Oohhhh….!"

"Kalian itu Hidan dan Kakuzu 2 anggota Akatsuki kan ?"

Ino menunjukan 2 lembar poto buronan yang sedang mereka cari.

Lia: "Itu siapa ?"

Alde: "Gak ada mirip-miripnya sama kita !"

Lia: "Alde… aku yang kaya dracula ya…. kamu yang mirip zombie...!"

Alde: "Eh… emang bisa milih sendiri ?"

"Shikamaru... kita gak salah orang kan ?"

Ino bisik-bisik sama orang yang juga sanksi kalau kedua orang itu adalah orang yang sedang mereka cari.

...

Dikuil Pisces.

"Diaryku sudah ketemu...?"

Konan tampaknya gak begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Moga aja gak dibaca...!"

"Tenang Konan... mereka gak bakalan bisa baca koq kamukan nulisnya pake kanji gak jelas…!"

Ini Deidara yang ngomong seenaknya sambil mengacak-acak kamarnya si Aphro.

"Iya sih…!"

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Koq kamu tahu…?"

Konan cekik Deidara pake kertas yang disusun menjadi rantai.

"Oops !"

"Kamu juga baca ya… Nagato..."

Nagato yang lagi menjauh diam-diam terhenti ditengah jalan.

"I… itu...!"

"Semua baca koq... waktu hari mendongeng..."

Gak tahu kenapa Pain Yahiko bisa ngomong dengan lancarnya tanpa terbendung oleh Nagato dan menjatuhkan mereka pada bahaya besar.

"Kaliaaaaannnnnn...!"

...

Semua Anggota Akatsuki lain: "Sepertinya Konan sudah tahu kebenarannya… mesti lebih waspada…!"

...

Dihutan.

"Kakak ?!"

Shaka dan Camus beberapa kali saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Maaf…!"

Shaka bicara duluan pada akhirnya.

"Emmm… kamu itu adiknya dia atau Camus ?"

Tanya Shaka yang langsung dibalas sebuah tendangan keras dari Saint Aquarius yang lagi dingin-dinginnya.

"Koq gue dua-duanya ?"

"Kakak jangan main-main… mana mungkin aku yang cool gini saudaraan sama ikan kalengan..!"

Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari pinggang belakangnya.

"Berarti gue yang namanya Itachi… Mus, loe ikan kalengan..!"

Dan Shakapun ditendang kembali oleh Camus yang sudah djauh dibawah titik beku.

...

Back ke Sanctuary.

Itachi: "Udahlah… Soal Konan itu bisa nanti… yang penting kita cari dulu benda yang lagi mereka cari….!"

Hidan: "Eh... Kakuzu minta puding melon yang ada dipojokan sana dong ?"

Kakuzu: "Ok... ongkos kirimnya 10 dollar ya...!"

Hidan: "Jaelah pake ongkir kaya belanja online ! Gue ambil sendiri ah…!"

Hidan akhirnya mengambil puding itu sendiri.

Baru sesuap Hidan memuntahkan kembali makannanya itu.

"Puding Melon ini koq rasanya aneh ?"

"Mana aku jadi penasaran..?"

Itachi, Kisame, dan Kakuzu ikut mencicipi pudding melon yang rasanya mirip pudding petai + terasi itu dan sontak membuat mulut mereka gak nyaman.

"Iya rasanya benar-benar gak enak !"

"Kaya makan belalang campur telur katak !"

...

 _Selamat untuk Kakuzu, kamu berhasil menemukan benda yang sedang dicari peranmu, Taurus Aldebaran yakni puding melonnya..._

...

Aldebaran: "Jadi disana ya ? Itukan puding supermahal yang gue dapetin pada lelang 3 tahun lalu...!"

...

"Hooooeeeeekkkkkk...!"

Semua yang mencicipinya muntah seketika.

…

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sedikit telat…!"

Seiya + Naruto: "Gak sedikit…!"

Istar: "Iya tau lama…! Tapi gak samapai setahun kan ?"

Seiya: "Apanya…?"

Naruto: "Tuh liat…!" (Nunjuk ke Nedji dan Shiryu yang rambutnya sudah jadi keriting brokoli)

Istar: "Kyaaaaaaaaa…!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

"Haduh… ada yang nemuin pudding gue… gimana kalo sampe dimakan sama mereka ?"

Aldebaran berlari berputar-putar ditempat bagai gasing abadi.

"Palingan masuk rumah sakit…!"

Aiolia geleng-geleng.

"Bukan gitu Lia… tu pudding special banget buat gue…?"

Taurus ngamuk sambil narikin kerah baju sang Leo yang mulai mual setelah digoncang-goncangkan berulang kali.

"Kenapa ?"

Tendang si Alde sampe mental nubruk Chouji.

"Tu pudding bekas dijilat Katy perry tau…!"

Aldebaran nangis meraung-raung sambil peluk Chouji.

Chouji: "Shikamaru… kayanya kita emang salah orang deh…!"

Ino: "Pergi aja yuk… serem liatnya juga…!"

Shikamaru: "Apa boleh buat…! Kabuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr….!"

Karena rasa takut terhadap orang gak jelas melebihi ketakutan mereka pada Madara ataupun Kaguya mereka memilih untuk mundur dengan cantiknya. Dan berlari bagai angin sepoy yang menerbangkan atap rumah (?)

"Tungguuuuuuu….. Kita ini siapa Hoiiiiiiiii…!"

Alde & Lia ngejar mereka yang lari karena merasa malah bertemu orang gak jelas.

…

Mendengar sudah ada 2 benda yang berhasil ditemukan Dohko cs mulai serius mencari.

"Kira kira apa yang sedang mereka cari ?"

Aiolos bertanya pada orang yang jelas-jelas sama ruwetnya dingan dirinya kini

"Mungkin orang lain dengan nama pain ?"

Mu yang sudah merasa menunaikan tugainya dengan baik ngomong dengan santai sesantai santainya. Beberapa retakan tampak dikepala tiga orang lainnya yang berusaha meredam amarah setidaknya untuk beberapa detik kedepan.

"Lihat semuanya pake tindikan yang banyak, mungkin lagi cari tindikan baru !"

Shion dan Dohko segera menutup laci dan lemari yang sedang mereka bongkar lalu saling melirik dengan tatapan seolah berkata. "Kita hajar yuk !"

Mu yang merasakan hawa membunuh luar biasa segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, malahan Aiolos ikut bantuin dengan menyumpalnya dengan beberapa lembar kaus kaki yang tercecer.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau ditindik… Titik…!"

Kata Dohko yang disambut baik dengan acungan jempol Shion yang entah kenapa tampak bengkak.

Catatan: Jari Shion sempat terjepit sewaktu menutup laci tadi.

"Yailah kan udah a lot !"

Gumam Aiolos dengan suara seminimum mungkin. Diluar dugaan walaupun sudah udzur, tapi pendengaran Sang Aries dewasa dan Libra ternyata masih snagat tajam setajam pisau cukur Camus.

"Apa ?"

"Siapa yang a lot ?"

Deathglare membuat Sang Sagitarius seolah terkena Izanagi.

Aiolos: "Nggak, ini kursinya alot..!"

Dohko + Shion: "Itu kayu…!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

Itu teriakan siapa ? Gak perlu dijelaskan kayanya !

…

Dikuil Pisces.

"Yang bener aja masa keduluan si Kakuzu…!"

Deidara gak terima

"Makanya kita juga ayo mulai cari…!"

Nagato & para Pain lagi bantuin ngacak-ngacak kamar si Aphro yang kini seperti telah diterjang angin topan badai plus banjir bandang yang biasanya walaupun datang tiap tahun namun tak pernah sampai kekuil teratas itu.

"Mungkin ada diantara bunga-bunga ini ?"

Deidara merangsak masuk dalam kumpulan bunga mawar yang terhampat sepanjang jalan.

"Deidara bunganya jangan dirusak… yang punya mar…. kyaaaaaaaa…"

Konan yang sedang membongkar meja rias belum selesai bicara, namun dia dikejutkan melihat Deidara telah tepar dengan mulut berbusa diantara mawar-mawar yang cantik.

"Bahaya ni… Ini beracun…!"

Barusan Pain ce yang ngomong sambil nyegat yang lain untuk mendekat.

...

Kembali ketempat Aldebaran dan Aiolia yang pada akhirnya berhasil mendapat informasi setelah semua uang yang ditemukan mereka dipakai untuk menyuap Chouji dengan makanan dari satu Negara full.

"Akhirnya kita tahu juga… nama gue Hidan ya…?"

Kata Aldebaran yang lagi bersihin mulut dengan tusuk gigi, soalnya tadi dia ikut makan besar bareng Chouji, sementara yang lain hanya tertunduk malu dilihati banyak orang karena kelakuan kedua orang itu.

"Kakuzu… Kakuzu…!"

Aiolia ngomong sendiri sebelum jatuh tengkurap akibat tersandung sesuatu.

"Ini apaan ?"

...

" _Selamat Leo Aiolia, kamu berhasil menemukan benda yang paling dicari oleh peranmu, Kakuzu, yakni uang koin miliknya yang dipakai kerokan oleh Hidan…."_

…

"Si Kakuzu luar biasa ya ? Yang kaya gitu masih dicari juga !"

Deidara yang lagi kena racun masih sempat-sempatnya shock mengetahui benda yang sebenarnya sudah pasti bakalan dicari sama anggota Akatsuki yang satu itu.

…

"Padahal tu duit bentukannya aja udah gak jelas, masih aja dicari !"

"Nama juga Kakuzu !"

"Iya juga sih !"

"Eh loh koq ?"

…

Dari pada liat Kakuzu yang lagi keracunan puding lebih baik kita lihat keadaan dihutan.

Sasuke cs dengan posisi siap tempurnya lagi nungguin Shaka & Camus yang minta izin time out untuk bisik-bisik berdua.

Camus: "Sak tu adik loe mau balas dendam !"

Shaka: "Emang punya dendam apasih ?"

Camus: "Loe rebut lolipopnya kali !"

Sasuke (Diem-diem nguping): "Hei gue bukan bocah yang punya dendam kaya gitu."

Camus: "Loe ambil uang jajannya ?" (Volume suara dibawah minus)

Shaka: "Ya enggak lah."

Camus: "Loe intai sosmednya ?"

Shaka: "Itumah si Aiolos !"

Aiolos (Dalam perawatan MU): "Hatchiwww….!" (Merasa ada yang ngomongin)

Sasuke: "Itu juga sih…!" (Entah sejak kapan ikut nimrung )

Shaka: "Eh gitu ya ? Jadi dendam karena itu ya ?"

Sasuke: "Bukan lah...!"

Hari berlalu dengan obrolan soal perkiraan yang sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menarik kuping salah satu temannya.

"Jugo… Suigetsu... kita cabut aja...!"

"Loh tapi Sasuke ?"

Suigetsu berusaha mencegat.

"Kayanya tu bukan Itachi ? Aku curiga dia si Naruto yang nyamar."

"Gak masalah itu Itachi, Naruto, atau Shak kaya temannya itu manggil…! Tapi…"

Sasuke berhenti untuk mendengarkan lanjutan dari perkataan Suigetsu yang dirasanya makin serius.

"Tapi… tapi… Tapi jangan tarik terus kuping gue… sakiiiittttttt…!"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke kembali menarik Suigetsu namun kali ini kuping yang satunya lagi, walau temannya it uterus meronta-ronta hingga sesuatu tampak terjatuh dari sakunya.

"Woi yang giginya bergerigi… ni ada yang jatuh…!"

Camus yang memegang tegus asas kejujuran dan tolong menolong segera mengambilkan benda itu. Namun benda itu perlahan bersinar.

Camus: "Eh… gak jadi deh…! Bukan apa-apa koq…!"

...

" _Selamat Aquarius Camus kamu berhasil menemukan benda yang paling dicari peranmu, Kisame... alat pembuka kaleng..."_

...

Toby: "Ngapain nyari kaya gituan ?" (Tendang Kisame)

Itachi: "Pake samehada aja !"

Kisame: "Itu dia kalo pake samehada malah dimakan sama tuh pedang !"

Itachi: "Pake kunai ?"

Kisame: "Gak kepikiran tu..!"

Semua: "Ikan Teriiiiiiiiiii…."

…

"Tapi dengan begini mereka unggul 2 angka dari kita… apa kita akan diam saja… santai saja…"

Pernyataan Itachi menjadi pemantik semangat bagi para anggota Akatsuki untuk lebih berusaha agar tidak kalah dengan para Goldies yang dirasa unggul untuk saat ini.

...

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Ayo Akatsuki…. Masa kalah sama Goldies…!"

Naruto: "Tunjukin dong kehebatan Shinobi…!"

Seiya: "Goldies… Jangan kalah… maju terus…!"

Nedji: "Perlu ni gue sorak sorai juga…?"

Shiryu: "Mendingan kita beli shampo aja…!"

Nedji: "Yuk…!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

Dengan keberhasilan para Goldies yang mengumpulkan lebih banyak barang membuat semangat Akatsuki bergolak membara, bahkan badan Sasori sampai terlihat seperti sedang dimakan api.

"Ini bukan api semangat... badan kayu dia emang kebakar…!"

Ini Kakuzu yang histeris karena hawatir api dibadan Sasori akan merambat keharta benda yang baru saja dia temukan dan kumpulkan secara illegal ikut musnah.

Dan setelah kekacauan yang tak jelas itu apipun berhasil dipadamkan oleh air mancur Kisame yang dia ambil langsung dari toilet.

Sasori: "Tidaaaaaakkkk...! Badanku bisa jamuran…..!"

Toby: "Bagus…! Kalo bisa jamur kuping ya… pasti enak banget tu dioseng…!"

Topi ngomong sambil jingkrak-jingkrak bawa wajan kayanya dia emang lagi pengen banget makan jamur.

"Toby… bukan Topi…!"

Jetsu Putih: "Emangnya siapa yang bilang Topi ?"

Toby: "Nggak tahu… kayanya barusan ada yang ngomong…?!"

Itachi: "Tapi beneran tadi Kisame minum dari toilet ?"

Kisame: "Gak… dari embernya koq…! Rasanya kaya sup kaki domba gemuk loh….!" (Itachi Sweatdrop)

…

Ditempat lain.

Mu: "Kalau gak salah, air dalam ember bekas rendam kaki Master Shion semalam belum aku buang ya…?" (Gak tahu kenapa baru ingat)

…

Setelah peristiwa yang mengilukan itu Kisame memimpin untuk mencari barang-barang yang layak untuk dianggap berharga yang mereka temukan.

Itachi mengambil beberapa benda antik, Kakuzu mengambil semua dompet celengan beserta isi-isinya. Jetsu hitam dan putih kompak mengambil semua jenis lemari dari dalam tiap kuil, Hidan mengambil kitab suci dari barat dikuil Virgo (?). Konan mengambil alat medis untuk Deidara yang keracunan. Nagato dan para Pain mengambil apa saja yang tidak jelas mengingat dari tadi benda yang dimaksud ternyata barang yang "tak biasa" dan Tobi mengambil sebuah kuas wajah yang telah usang dari pot bunga.

"Itu punya gue...! Jadi loe yang ambil ya ? Mau jadi temennya si Aphro ya ?"

Serang seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan tongkatnya yang tiba-tiba datang dan menonjok muka tobi lalu pergi sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang panjang terurai biar sempat tersangkut ranting pohon dan bikin Orochimaru yang lagi mainin koleksi si Deathmask terpingkal sampai lehernya memanjang mencapai kuil pisces.

"Tu orang kenapa ?"

Pain Ce sweatdrop sambil membenamkan kepalanya ketumpukan sandal.

"Nakutin kita ya ?"

Pain Yahiko merasa Orochimaru mirip hantu leher panjang.

"Gak takut...!"

Kata mereka bersamaan sebelum Yahiko melihat sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang tak sengaja menginjak rambut Orochimaru lalu terpeleset dan meluncur jauh sambil teriak kencang hingga kepalanya masuk selokan yang jadi irigasi tuk air hujan mengalir sampai jauh.

"Nagatoooo...!"

Konan yang sedang memberi obat anti racun pada Deidara segera ngebut ketempat Nagato yang nyungsep setelah terpeleset rambut Orochimaru.

"Nagato… gak apa kan ?"

Konang panic dan menarik badan Nagato sampai dia yakin kepalanya masih utuh atau setidaknya masih nempel.

" $%%#^^%&&…."

Nagato mencoba untuk bicara tapi sama sekali gak diketahui dia ngomong dalam bahasa apa.

"Ngomong apa sih ?"

Nagato mengankat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan kalau ada sesuatu yang masuk dan menyumbat kedalam mulutnya.

Konan menarik nafas panjang lalu dia hembuskan sekaligus bersama sebuah pukulan keras kepunggung Nagato.

Benda yang menyangkut dimulutnya itupun meluncur keluar. Seakan kerasukan dendam Nagato, benda itu melesat dan menimpuk wajah Orochimaru hingga kepalanya kembali kebadannya yang berada dibawah dengan leher normal.

"Apaan ni ?"

Konan menarik benda itu yang ternyata ukurannya sama sekali tidak kecil, dan entah bagaimana bisa masuk kedalam mulut Nagato. Atau mungkin gara-gara nginjek Orochimaru, Nagato jadi ketularan mulutnya bisa meral kaya ular.

"Itu apa ? Kok mirip mukanya si Kakuzu…?"

Deidara yang matanya masih kelap kelip bagai bintang dilangit melihat secara paksa dan hasilnya adalah muka Kakuzu dimana-mana.

"Itu Konde tumpuk tiga…"

Kata seseorang yang dengan cepat memanjat kembali kesana.

" _Tepat sekali Orochimaru, dan selamat untuk Konan yang berhasil mendapatkan benda yang paling dicari oleh perananmu, Pisces Aphrodite yaitu… Konde tumpuk tiga."_

…

Dipadang pasir.

Shura (Sweatdrop): "Aphro…?"

Aphro: "Koq bisa ada disana… itukan hadiah ultah buat Shura…!"

Shura: "Nggak butuh…!"

Aphro: "Dari pada nyanyi pake payung lebih Ok pake konde loh…!"

Shura (tendang si Aphro): "Gue bilang enggggaaaaaaakkkkk….!"

…

Dilaboratorium rahasia… Sttttt…!

DM: "Sukur dech… biasanya gue yang dikasi yang aneh-aneh… hehe…!"

Kabuto: "?!"

…

"Ternyata mereka sama gilanya dengan kita…!" Kata Deidara yang tertarik untuk sembuh supaya bisa lihat & ngetawain Nagato yang barusan habis nyungsep.

"Kalian aja… aku nggak kok…!" Ini Pain Yahiko yang baru datang.

"Orochimaru koq bisa tau itu konde tumpuk tiga ?" Tanya Konan penuh selidik, mengingat sebelumnya dia adalah seorang detective (?) yang handal.

"Dulu siKabuto pernah iseng bikin rambut aku yang hitam berkilau ini jadi konde tumpuk tiga…! Katanya kalo keondangan mesti pake yang gituan…!" Jawab Orochimaru polos.

Semua: "Dia dibodoh-bodohin…!"

…

Dilaboratorium rahasia… Sttttt…!

Kabuto: "Hehehe…! Kok mendadak pengen ketawa sendiri ya ?"

DM: "?!"

…

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Kapan tu kejadian konde… ada di youtube gak ya…?"

Naruto: "Pengen nonton…!"

Seiya: "Gue juga…!"

Nedji: "Pake _kondisioner_ nya kapan ?"

Shiryu: "Kalau rambutnya sudah setengah kering !"

Istar: "Apa mending diem-diem rambut mereka aku bikin konde aja…? Lalu tampang mereka upload ke Instagram…?!"

Seiya + Naruto: "Setuju…!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

Semakin lama jumlah barang yang ditemukan semakin banyak dan semakin gak masuk diakal. Apakah hal itu karena pikiran mereka yang dangkal atau memang sudah pada hilang akal. Tapi satu yang pasti, mereka jadi tampak seperti anak nakal.

Aphro duduk termanyun-manyun diatas gundukan pasir. Walau ketika diejek Shura dia malah bilang tidak manyun, hanya bibirnya saja yang kelewat seksi.

"Mereka sudah pada dapat kok aku belum ?" Katanya dengan bibir manyun seksinya.

"Malah meledak terus haha…!" Ini Shura yang ngakgak sambil mainin boneka besarnya.

"Udah deh Shur… pokoknya cepet seselein game ini biar kita cepetan balik… dan gue bisa perawatan…" Lanjutnya sambil mengusap kulit tangannya yang gosong dan legam-legam.

"Gueee gak mau kaya giniiiiiiii….!"

Jeritnya kesal melihat kulit halus, mulus terawatnya dah kaya ikan overcook.

"Gak ah… loe bagusan kaya gitu….!" Lanjut Shura tanpa berhenti tertawa.

"Beneran ?" Tampang menggoda Aphrodite mode on.

"Gak… Bohongan koq…! Kita cepetan pulang itu lebih baik…!" Shura masuk lagi kedalam boneka.

…

Di 12 kuil.

Disini Tobilah yang lagi manyun bersama Jetsu Hitam & Putih.

"Sebenernya mereka beneran niat cari Biju atau…"

"Cari Baju…?" Potong Itachi yang lagi pilah pilih baju dari lemari gak jauh dari ketiganya.

"Ngapain cari baju ?" Jetsu hitam mendekat penuh tanda Tanya.

"Baju ini bikin susah gerak !" Sambung Hidan sambil lenggak lenggok didepan kaca (?)

"Gue dapat baju dari lemari tapi ukurannya kayanya bukan buat manusia ?" Kata Kakuzu yang memperlihatkan sebongkah baju yang muat dipakai Jetsu hitam putih + Toby.

"Kita cari baju ditempat lain yuk ?" Itachi pergi diikuti beberapa orang lainnya.

"Malah pada nyari baju ?"

"Abis nyari apaan disini mana ada biju ?" Ini Sasori yang sudah santai diatas kursi entah kapan dia ada disana.

"Adanya juga keju !" Yang ini Kisame yang gak mau berhenti nguras makanan.

…

Dilaboratorium rahasia sttt…

"Eh Cecep… tau gak gue lagi nyari apaan ?"

Si DM mulai serius nyari dan juga nyuri dari laboratorium Orochimaru.

"Tuan Orochimaru jangan bercanda, aku Kabuto bukan Cecep…!"

Melihat gelagat aneh Orochimaru yang satu ini membuat Kabuto terus mengikuti gerak geriknya.

"Gue nyari apa ya ?"

Si DM clingak clinguk gak jelas.

"Kalo gak salah… emmm… emmm…" Kabuto bantu mikir… soalnya ada kemungkinan itu yang membuat Orochimaru berubah yang biasanya fleksible kaya ular jadi miring kaya kepiting.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Kabuto (dengan lampu bersinar diatas kepalanya): "Ah iya… Tuan Orochimaru lagi nyari Kulit ular kesayangan Tuan yang hilang…!"

DM: "Eh beneran nih…! Thank ya Cecep…!"

Kabuto: "Kabutoooo….!"

…

Dikuil Pisces.

"Gue dah dapet konde tumpuk tiga… sekarang giliran kalian yang cari… gue cape…!"

Konan yang kelewat lelah dengan apa yang telah terjadi, melempar semua orang dari kuil Pisces supaya bisa tidur dikamar si Aphro yang nyaman kaya pasar terkena angin putting beliung.

…

Diatas pohon.

"Yang lain hebat… kita malah gak ada kemajuan…!" Milo terdengar lemes.

"Kita juga dah berusaha… berjuang mati-matian tahu…!" Sanggak Kanon dengan mata melotot dan badan bercucuran keringat.

"Emangnya kita dari tadi ngapain ?" Tanya Milo dengan tampang manisnya.

"Makan… Tidur… ngemil…!" Jawab Si kembar yang sekarang nempel dan harus berusaha keras melakukan semua itu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Milo sempat mengepalkan tinju dan berniat untuk menonjok kedua orang yang jadi satu itu, manun seketika keinginan itu musnah. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum dengan cerianya.

"OK… sekarang kita mulai cari…!" Kata Milo dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Gimana caranya…?" Kanon sedikit takut dengan perubahan cosmo Milo yang drastic.

"Ingat Mil… Gue sama Nonon nempel ni…!" Sambung Saga yang mulai merasakan ketidak nyamanan saudaranya.

"Tenang aku menemukan ini ditempat tidur…!" Milo ngambil sepucuk sabit lumayan besar, gak kalah besar dari badan Aldebaran.

"Bukannya kalian pengen pisah…?" Senyuman malaikat Milo berubah jadi senyuman malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Saga: "Nggak… gak usah… gini juga gak apa…!"

Kanon: "Kyaaaaa… Kabur Non…!"

Saga: "Loh Gue yang Saga… loe Kanon…!"

Kanon: "Terserah ayo kabur…!"

…

Sekarang kita lihat kondisi, Deidara, Nagato, Orochimaru dan para Pain yang habis dilempar Konan dan sekarang nyungseb di tempat tidur mewah dari bulu lembutnya.

"Apaan ni kasur kok bau kambing gini…!"

Deidara menutup hidungnya dengan bibirnya. Bau menyengat membuatnya mual, bahkan kalo punya tanah liat rencananya tu tempat bakalan diledakin.

"Kalo kasur bulu domba pernah denger… tapi kok bulu kambing…" Orochimaru yang biasanya tahan bau juga gak nyaman berada disana.

"Lebih baik dari pada bulu hidung…!" Pain Yahiko tampak biasa saja dan tidak terganggu dengan aroma tak sedap itu.

"Apa lagi bulu ketek…!" Sambung Pain satu lagi yang juga gak terpengaruh bau itu.

"Malah ngomongin bulu… apaan lagi ni yang bentur kepala gue ? Masa bulu kambing keras gini ?"

Setelah mengorek cukup lama akhirnya Nagato berhasil menemukan sumber rasa sakit dikepalanya… yakni setumpuk piring hitam… eh piringan hitam yang naik keudara setelah bersinar dengan dramatisnya.

 _Selamat Nagato, kamu telah menemukan benda yang paling dicari oleh perananmu Capricorn Shura yaitu koleksi piringan hitam lagu dari zaman Siti Nurbaya (?)_

…

Shura: "Kyaaa… Jadi ada disana….! Kayanya gak sengaja masuk waktu perbaikin kasur bulu kambingku.. _._!"

Aphro: "Se… sebenernya aku yang masukin supaya kamu gak keliatan jadul-jadul amat…!"

Shura: "What… kamu tahu gak… itu benda antic dan langka harganya sekarang sekepingnya bisa ratusan Jeti tahuuu…!"

Aphro: "Bisa beli masker emas pake itu donk…?"

Shura: "Aphrodiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….!"

…

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

"Mohon maaf Author sedang sibuk bersama kedua tokoh utama untuk mengejar dua orang yang terus sibuk sama rambut mereka."


	8. Chapter 8

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

Ini gawat koq gue bisa sampai keduluan yang lain... Pokoknya gue harus bisa nemuin tu kulit ular yang dimaksud si Cecep...!

Gerutu DeathMask dengan wajah makin tegang dan urat-urat dikepalnya makin menonjol hingga dia buka suara dan berteriak

Hiyaaaaaa...

"Tuan Orochimaru... tolong cepat sedikit saya sudah tidak tahan lagi...!" Kabuto berteriak sambil jingkrak-jingkrak dan berlinang air mata didepan pintu toilet.

"Iya bentar gue sembelit ni...!" Jawab si DM

"Sudah saya bilang banyakin makan yang berserat…!" Teriakan Kabuto semakin kencang saja.

"Iya… lain kali Ceceeepppp…!"

"Kabutooo…!"

...

Kita lupakan sejenak tentang dua orang yang sedang ribut ditoilet itu dan beralih melihat kondisi di Sanctuary yang sedang diobrak abrik para anggota Akatsuki yang mulai tidak sabar untuk menemukan benda-benda yang sedang dicari para Goldies.

"Duh kita lagi nyari apaan sih...? Tanya Jetsu hitam yang lagi bongkar sana sini gak jelas.

"Apa aja ! Toh yang mereka cari juga bukan hal yang hebat malah cenderung...!" Balas Toby masih ngambek.

"Yah mengenai itu… sebenarnya dari pihak kita juga kan..." Ini Itachi yang lagi santai sambil milihin baju buat Sasori.

"Itachi… diem...!" Toby tambah marah.

"Yah... yayayah...!"

...

Dan di laboratorium tampaknya keadaan sudah mulai tenang.

"Haduh ini kalo lagi di Sanctuary bisa minta obat pelancar eh pencahar sama si Aphro...!" Kata DeatMask yang sedang duduk tidak tenang dikursinya.

"Si Aphro siapa tu ?" Tanya Kabuto yang baru keluar dari toilet sabil membenahi kacamatanya

"Mahluk gak jelas…!" Jawab si DM yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"Hasil percobaan juga ya ?"

"Iya… tapi gagal total…!" Jawabnya yang mulai menemukan kenyamanan.

"Eh kelupaan... Cecep… ketemu gak kulitnya ?" teriaknya beberapa menit kemudian menyadari ada yang kelupaan,

"Namaku kabuto...! Gak… tuh ini malah nemu kulit lumpia...!" Tunjuk Kabuto pada setupuk kulit lupia yang teronggok diatas meja.

"Masa malah dapat kulit lumpia... mau emang mau masak..." DM kesal dan meremas kulit lupia itu keras-keras.

 _S_ _elamat untuk Deathmask yang berhasil mendapatkan benda yang dicari oleh Orochimaru yaitu kulit lumpia buat masak lumpia basah.._

gubrak...

Deathmask jatuh terlentang karena keget...

...

Orochimaru: "Lah gua mau buat lumpia...? Buat apa ?" (mikir)

Hidan: "Beneran mau buat lumpia ?"

Orochimaru: "Gak kayanya ?" (masih mikir)

Beberapa detik kemudian

Orochimaru: "Hah...!" (Suara nyaring)

Itachi (kaget): "Apa yang haaaah...?"

Orochimaru: "Kemarin aku salah baca buku resep formula… malah baca buku resep masakan...!"

Semua: "Lalu ?"

Orochimaru: "Waktu liat resep lumpia aku jadi pengen makan...!"

Angin berhebus mesra beberapa menit dan membuat suasana sepi senyap, yang terlihat hanya sekelompok patung pasir abu-abu yang hilang tertiup angin.

Yang lain (lunglai): "Ayo kita cari lagi jangan sampai kalah sama lumpia...!"

...

Di tepat Pain, tampak para Goldies tertegun dengan wajah kucing.

"Ni game membingungkan !" Aiolos telungkup diatas kursi yang jungkir balik.

"Gue juga bingung kenapa bisa punya murid kaya gitu !" Shion asih drop dengan kelakuan Mu.

"Bukan yang kaya gitu Master Shion !" Kata Mu yang masih mebanggakan diri.

"Apanya ?" Teriak Shion.

"Maksudnya adalah..." Ini Dohko yang ikut teriak.

"Apa ?" Shion kini berteriak pada Dohko.

Aiolos bangkit berdiri hendak menyampaikan pendapatnya namun...

"Apa sih maksud loe ?" Sekarang keduanya justru membentak Sang Sagitarius yang semakin bingung dengan apa maksud dari kata "Apa" kedua orang tua itu.

Aiolos yang baru saja berdiri langsung menjatuhkan diri kebelakang...

Aiolos: "Gini ya para monster... eh Master... Master yang...!"

Dohko + Shion: "Master yang...?"

Aiolos: "Yang terhormat...! Coba ingat dari tadi rasanya barang yang cari malah barang yang gak berguna tapi penting bagi mereka saat ini...!"

Dohko + Shion: ?

Aiolos (Dalam hati): "Dasar orang tua... susah banget ngertinya...!"

Tidak dala hati: "Contohnya... bantal bau jigong ini memang biasa aja and jijay pula... tapi siapa tahu bagi mereka ini penting.. atau handuk kadaluarsa... atau umpan tikus... atau kostum kodok...

 _selamat untuk sagitarius telah menemukan kostum kodok yang dicari peranmu..._ _N_ _agato... yaitu kostum kodoknya..._

Dan Aiolospun bergabung dalam tarian kemenangan bersama Mu.

...

"Hebat Nagato tu kostum masih ada... punyaku dah rusak...!" Pain Yahiko tepuk tangan.

"Punya gue juga rasanya dah rusak deh... dah ada yang sobek-sobek gitu...!" Nagato ingat kalo kostum kodok punya dia sudah rusak berat.

"Lah kalo gitu... itu punya siapa ?" Tanya Pain Yahiko.

"Nagato... yang kau paksa pakai tempo hari sampai sobek itu kostumku...!" Konan muncul dari belakang Nagato bersama suasana seram kaya film horor.

"Kyaaaaaa... maaaaaaffffff...!"

…

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Bisa lanjut juga... walo perbaikan kompi masih belum 100%, malah mesti diedit pake tab...!"

Seiya: "Pantesan lama banget...!"

Naruto: "Aku pikir lama gara-gara ngejar rambut...!"

Istar: "Pastinya bukan lah...!"

Nedji + Shiryu: "Lalu buat apa kita lari-lari selama ini ?"

Istar: "Aku pikir lagi pada lari dari kenyataan...!"

Nedji + Shiryu: "..."

Naruto: "Akatsuki gimana sih... jangan sampai kalah donk...!"

Akatsuki: "Iya...! Bawel...!" (pukul Naruto beramai-ramai)


	9. Chapter 9

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

"Barang gak berguna... gak guna... gak guna...!"

Sikembar Kisame dan Hidan bolak balik sambil tak henti melahap kripik kentang yang baru saja mereka dapatkan ketika membongkar lemari tempat berikutnya. Yang mereka cari kini lebih difokuskan pada benda-benda yang tidak begitu berguna.

"Entah kenapa mereka jadi semakin kompak kaya anak kembar beneran ?" Itachi ngomong sembarangan sambil memakaikan Sasori topi.

"Jangan-jangan mereka emang kembar beneran yang terpisah karena waktu dan keadaan..."

"Lalu tanpa sengaja berkumpul kembali walau keduanya tidak menyadarinya..."

Jetsu Hitam dan putih silih berganti memberikan pendapat yang terkesan sangat membuat suasana jadi kaya adegan disinet banget.

"Kok jadi pada drama gini sih...?"

Toby keluar dari tempat bawah tempat tidur yang penuh dengan debu dan rambut rontok sampai dia sempat kepentok pinggiran kayunya yang terukir indah dengan motif kalajengking yang sedang menari hula-hula. (?)

"Emm... Itachi...! Kayanya kostum anak penyu ini gak cocok buat aku deh...!"

Sasori protes dengan pilihan baju Itachi yang sedari tadi asik mendandani dia.

Sebenernya kenapa juga dari tadi Itachi tampak lebih seneng ngedangdanin Sasori dari pada ikut mencari barang-barang yang mencurigakan.

"Kostum ? kalo gak salah tadi yang dicari Nagato juga kostum...! Apa mungkin ada yang lagi nyari kostum ini juga ?"

Perkataan Itachi bagai suara bom atom yang seketika membuat semua yang ada disana, semua yang belum menemukan benda yang sedang dicari perannya terhenti mendadak dan melihat kearah Sasori yang tampak imut itu dengan pandangan sadis.

"Kyaaaaa...!"

….

Ngomong-ngomong soal kembar, tampaknya sikembar siam telah jauh pergi meninggalkan Milo yang mendadak jadi mengerikan.

"Non... kita sekarang dimana nih ?"

Saga ngos-ngosan sambil setengah membungkuk dan clingak-clunguk kesana kemari takut terkejar.

"Tempat tadi aja gua gak tau... apa lagi sekarang !"

Kanon gak kalah ngos-ngosannya dari Saga.

"Yah kita nyasar dong...!"

'Ya jelaslah...! dari awal aja kita emang dah nyasar kan...?"

...

Lumayan jauh dari sikembar siam, Milo juga clingak-clinguk sendirian. Sulit buat dia saat ini tuk nemuin Saga & Kanon apa lagi mengingat lubang di topengnya cuman satu kaya orang yang lagi ngintip dikamar mandi.

"Kalo buat ngintip ini lubangnya terlalu kecil...! Tapi gede juga gak guna kalo cuman satu...!" Keluhnya sendiri sambil melepas topeng yang dia kenakan dan dia perhatikan dengan tidak jelas.

Scarlet Needle...

Dan satu lubang lagi tercipta ditopeng itu.

" _Selamat_ _Scorpio Milo_ _yang telah berhasil_ _menemukan_ _topeng dua lubang_ _yang sedang dicari oleh peranmu yaitu_ _Tobi_ _.._ _"_

Milo (Kaget): "Lah aku gak nemuin ? Aku bikin kok...?"

" _Gitu juga gak apa-apa...!"_

...

"Itu... itu... itu..."

Toby gagap karena dikerubuti tatapan mengerikan dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Yang ada dikuil atas dan pada turun, Sasori dengan tampang compang-camping setelah dari bahan rebutanpun sudah berdiri kembali. Semuanya sudah ngumpul di satu titik dengan Toby sebagai pusatnya.

"Katanya mo cari Biju ?"

Nagato dengan nada mengejek dan mata disipitkan dan cakra kelam dibelakangnya membuat suasana semakin tengang.

"Kok malah topeng...?"

Ini Hidan dan Kisame yang semakin dan makin kompak saja.

"Serius gak sih nyari biju ?"

Teriak semua dengan serentak dan irama yang menyalak bagai guguk yang terinjak ekornya.

"Hehehehe...! Ada yang mo permen lolipop gak ?"

Tobi Puppy eyes sambil berusaha menenangkan keadaan dengan setangkai permen lolipop yang dia temukan dibawah tempat tidur tadi dan sempat juga dia cicipi sedikit.

"Gitu... Mo suap kita pake permen lolipop ?"

Kisame merebut lolipop itu dengan tidak lembut lalu dipentungkan kekepala Toby.

"Cuman... Lolipop bekas jilat lagi...?"

Sambung Hidan merebut lolipopnya dari tangan kisame lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan kembarannya disini.

" _Selamat_ _buat Hidan dan Kisame yang berhasil menemukan permen Lolipop yang lagi di rebutin peran kalian Saga dan Kanon yang disembunyiin sama Milo_ _…_ _"_

Hidan + Kisame : "Berhasiiilllllllll...!" (berpelukan)

Tobi: "Selamat... selamat...!" (Lega)

Akatsuki lain: "Yakin dah selamat...?"

Tobi: "Hehe..."

...

Ditempat lain. Suasanya menegang dan berubah kelam.

Saga: "Hei Non... rupanya yang ngambil lolipop itu bukan kamu tapi si Milo...!"

Kanon: "Gue bilang juga apa ! Tapi gara-gara dia gue kena semprot loe... malah disuruh ganti 10 kali lipat lagi...! Gue gak terima...!"

Saga: "Kita balik... lalu kita hajar si Milo sampai jadi lolipop...!"

Kanon: "Aku setuju...! Tapi..."

Saga: "Tapi apa ?"

Kanon: "Tapi apa loe tau jalannya kemana ?"

Saga: "Kyaaaa... Lupa...! Kitakan lagi nyasar...!" (Baru ingat)

...

Gak terlalu jauh, Milo tiba tiba terserang udara panas dan dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan menari-nari.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi gak enak begini ?"

Katanya punya firasat yang gak menyenangkan.

"Sampai Game ini berakhir... atau bahkan dalam waktu yang lebih lama...! Mendingan gue ngumpet dulu ah...!"

Sambungnya menjauh pergi ketempat yang tersembunyi.

…

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Biar lambat merayap... yang penting bisa lanjutin...!"

Naruto: "Kaya ular aja merayap...!" (dipukul Seiya)

Seiya: "Woi ular tu melata... yang merayap tu rayap...!" (Dipukul Shiryu + Nedji)

Shiryu + Nedji: "Yang merayap tu cicak didinding...!"

Istar: "Kalo gak didinding gimana ?"

Shiryu + Nedji: "Yaaa... merayap juga sih...!" (Senyum malu-malu)


	10. Chapter 10

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter** **10**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

Entah sudah berapa lama Games ini berlangsung, yang pasti kedua belah pihak sudah sama-sama lelah. Apa lagi yang kejebak digurun sahara (?) cuman berdua, sama mahluk gak jelas pula, kasian oh kasian.

"Iya... apes banget gue ya...!" Shura menatap ngenes pada yang ada disebelahnya yang sedang asik tumbuk ini itu sambil nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Loe ngapain sih Pro...?" Tanyanya melihat Aphodite seru sendiri.

"Bikin lulur alami...!" Jawab singkat sang Pisces yang anggun seraya mengibaskan rambut dan kepingan keringatpun berberkilauan keudara.

"Makin gak jelas ni suasana... ni boneka kayu juga gak terlalu efektif menghalau panas...!"

Lanjutnya sambil kipas-kipas sendiri.

"Shura mau luluran juga ?"

"Gaaakkkk...!"

Shura lebih memilih balik kedalam boneka daripada ikut luluran bareng si Aphro.

…

Dikuil.

"Topeng satu... topeng dua..."

Ini Toby yang digantung terbalik oleh teman temannya setelah diamuk masa.

"Berarti yang belom dapat cuman tinggal gue... Sasori... Para Pain... Jetsu hitam-putih... sama si Tobi !"

Renung Itachi yang balik dipasangin kostum kelinci sama Sasori.

"Itu gak cocok...! Ada kostum kodok gak...?"

Para Pain ikut ngerubutin satu lemari penuh kostum disana.

"Tadi ada... tapi aku gak mau pakai kostum kodok...!"

Tambah Itachi yang makein kostum anak ayam buat Sasori.

"Kalo kostum Zombie ini kayanya cocok buat kamu..."

Plakkk...

Duakkk...

Gubrakkkk...

Orochimaru yang hendak ikut-ikutan Itachi & Sasori saling pasangin kostum malah kena tamparan saat hendak pasangin kostum ke Konan. Selain itu dia juga mendapat bonus satu tonjokan keras dari para Pain.

"Enak aja mo pasangin di Konan... loe tu yang cocok jadi Zombie...!"

Mereka pun hendak pasangin tu kostum di sang ular... eh Orochimaru beramai-ramai. Namun belum sempat dipakai, kostum itu terlebih dulu melompat keudara.

" _Selamat_ _buat Pain Yahiko yang berhasil mendapatkan benda yang paling dicari perananmu DeathMask yaitu salah satu koleksi kepala yang jadi topeng kostum zombie."_

" _Dan selamat juga untuk Pain Ajisai yang mendapatkan benda yang dicari oleh Aries Mu, yakni Jaket milik Aries Shion yang salah cuci hingga jadi rombeng."_

...

Shion: "Mu... bisa jelaskan itu ?"

Mu yang telah heboh sejak tadi mendadak diam lalu mengendap-endap kebelakang Aiolos.

Shion: "Dasar murid durhaka...!"

Dohko: "Mulai...!" (berlaga kaya wasit gulat)

"Kyaaaa...!"

"Muuuuu...!"

"Ampuuuun...!"

"Kyaw... kenapa aku yang kena pukul...!"

"Makanya minggir Los...!"

"Lepasin... Muuuu...!"

"Hayooo... Hayo...!"

Suasana jadi semakin ricuh disana dan dari pada kena pukul kaya Aiolos kita ketempat lain dulu.

...

"Hah... itu kepala orang dari abad pertengahanku yang berharga... aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah... kenapa malah dijadiin kostum gak jelas gitu...! Miloooo...!"

Deathmask ngamuk sambil mencekik Kabuto.

"Tuan Orochimaru anda kenapa ?"

"Aku marah Ceceeeppp...! Maraaaah..."

"Kabutoooo... ohooo... ohoooo...!"

...

"Kalo yang itu bukan aku...! Topeng itu kan hadiah dari sikembar Gemini...!"

Milo bangkit berdiri dari persembunyiannya.

"Mereka harus jelasin ini sama si DM...!"

Dan merekapun saling mencari satu sama lain mengingat ketiganya memang sedang pada nyasar.

...

Kembali kekuil Scorpio. Tampaknya anggota Akatsuki telah memakai kostum binatang semua.

Hidan (Kostum kuda laut): "Ini kita mau ngapain sih pake ginian ?"

Kakuzu (Kostum keledai): "Foto buat toko online gue...!" (Foto yang lain sana sini)

Konan (Lebah): "Gak mau ah... malu...!" (tutup muka)

Pain Yahiko (Jangkrik)+ Nagato (Undur-umdur): "Gak... Konan cantik kok pakai kostum lebah itu...!"

Itachi (Kelinci): "Iya... imut...! (Lagi difoto Kakuzu)

Kakuzu: "Itachi populer ya... fotonya aja dah dipesan lebih dari 2000 orang dalam 1 menit...!" (senang)

Sasori (Anak ayam): "Namanya Deathmask ya...? entar aku tukeran koleksi ah sama dia...!" (Lihat topeng dari kepala asli)

Deidara (Ulat keket): "Ayolah tuan Sasori itu gak bagus... yang namanya seni itu adalah ledakan...!"

...

Duaaarrrr...

"Kyaaaa... ini kenapa meledak lagi... meledak lagi...!"

Aphrodite kembali gosong dan lulur tadi jadi sia-sia.

Sementara Shura sibuk cekikikan didalam... dalam rumah... entah rumah siapa yang tiba-tiba ada disana.

"Jangan ngetwain Shura...! Cepan sini... bantu cari sumber ledakan !"

Teriak si Aphro kesal.

"Gak ah... entar gue kehilangan hiburan yang menarik lagi dong...! Ini ditengah gurun loh... susah buat bisa ketawa...!"

Sunggih senyumnya semakin bertambah lebar... sebelum...

Duakkkk...

Sang Pisces menendangnya dengan indah dan meruntuhkan rumah tempatnya bersantai.

"Aphro...! Susah loh buatnya...!"

Teriak Shura kesal, rumah sederhananya dirusak si Aphro. Sedang si Aphro terlihat puas dengan mengejek menarik kelopak mata dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tuinggg... Tuuukkkk...

Sesuatu yang berasal dari serpihan rumahnya jatuh terakhir tepat kekepala Shura.

Shura: "Hah apaan ni ? Cincin ?"

" _Selamat_ _Capricorn Shura kamu mendapatkan_ _…_ _sebuah rumah idaman bergaya klasik..."_

Shura: "Yang bener...!" (Happy)

" _Ya bohong lah... yang bener kamu berhasil menemukan benda yang dicari oleh peranmu... Sasori yaitu cincin yang nyelip, nyempil disalah satu boneka kugutsunya..."_

Shura: "Yah... kirain beneran dapat rumah...! Tapi ya setidaknya misiku selesai...!"

…

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Wah... permainan semakin mendekati akhir ni...!"

Naruto: "Ketinggalan satu angka...! Ayo berjuanglah Akatsuki...1"

Seiya: "Goldies jangan sampai terkejar... jangan bikin malu kami...!"

Istar: "Sejak kapan mereka jadi berkompetisi gini ?"

Nedji: "Sekarang pun mereka seharusnya dah malu...!" (Habis pasangin kostum belerina ke Naruto)

Shiryu: "Iya pake kostum kaya gitu...!" (Habis pasangin kostum maid ke seiya)

Naruto: "Nedjiii...!"

Seiya: "Shiryuuu...1"

Istar: "Naruto... Seiya... pakein ini kemereka...!" (Kasi kostum Moana & Pocahontas)

Seiya + Naruto: "Hehe..." (Tawa seram)

Shiryu + Nedji: "Kyaaaa...!" (Kabur)


	11. Chapter 11

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter** **11**

 _ **PLAY**_

…

Entah karena sibuk difoto dengan kostum yang unyu-unyunya. Untuk sejenak para anggota akatsuki lebih memilih untuk bergaya didepan kamera. Begitupun para Gold Saint yang lebih memilih tuk bersantai sembari melemaskan pikiran mereka yang tegang dan nyaris putus karena rutinitas sehari-hari dari pada melanjutkan pencarian dan memenangkan uang 1 m + liburan ke Pantai Losari.

All Akatsuki: "Jadi ini ada hadiahnya toh ? Bilang dong dari tadi !"

All Goldies: "Hah... Yang bener nih ?"

Beneran koq. Seluruhnya hadiah + pajak pemenang ditanggung Julian Solo.

Posseidon Julian: "Kok tiba-tiba gue dibawa-bawa...? Itu gak ben..."

All Akatsuki + All Goldies : "Makasi Posseidon...!"

Posseidon Julian: "Tidaaaaakkkkkkkkk...!"

...

Dengan sedikit pemantik, Games pun dilanjutkan. Pencarian yang sempat tertunda kini dimulai kembali. Bahkan semangat mereka menyamai para atlet yang akan segera berjuang di Asean Games.

"Dengar ya...! Pokoknya tu uang 1 m mesti jadi milik gue... eh milik kita... milik kita !" Kata Kakuzu masi dengan kostum keledainya yang tanpa henti memberikan berbagai benda kepada mereka yang belum berhasil.

Inilah tehnik rahasia Akatsuki dengan membariskan mereka yang belum menyelesaikan misi games yaitu, Anak ayam-Sasori, Kelinci-Itachi, Baju rombeng Shion-Orochimaru, Penyu kepala 2-Jetsu hitamPutih dan kardus-Tobi. Dan secara beraturan menyentuh benda yang dibawakan oleh teman mereka yang lain.

Tehnik itu memang dapat dilakukan oleh mereka yang bergumul ditempat yang sama, berbeda dengan para Goldies yang terpencar-pencar hingga pencarian harus dilakukan sendiri-sendiri atau ada juga yang mengerahkan muridnya tuk ikut mencari.

...

DiGurun pasir.

Shura: "Ayo terus semangat nyarinya...! Katanya mau beli krim anti gosong...!"

Aphro: "Bantuin dong Shur...!"

Shura: "Enak aja... guekan dah nemu !"

Aphro: "Gue sumpahin biar loe juga meledak !"

Aphrodite marah sambil melempar tanah liat yang sedang dia bawa.

...

Di Sanctuary

"Ledakan...!"

Gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Deidara ingin mengatakan hal itu dengan keras-keras pakai Toa segala. Hingga membuat...

...

Duarrrrr...

Ledakan super terjadi digurun pasir. Tampak sebongkah kambing panggang berasap terbelalak diantara kepulan asap hitam.

"Sumpah si Aphro luar biasa...!" Kata sang Capricorn sebelum pingsan dengan lebay.

"Ya iya lah... doa orang teraniaya itu selalu dijabah...!" si Aphro puas. Daripada orang teraniaya kini dia bagai antagonis sinet yang sedang menertawakan kemalangan lawannya.

...

Ditempat sikembar siam yang lagi nyasar.

Saga: "Non loe denger gak barusan ?"

Kanon: "Apa ? Suara kentut loe ?"

Saga: "Bukan ! Lagian barusan loe yang kentut !"

Kanon: "Enak aja loe !"

Saga: "Loe !"

Kanon: "Loe !"

Mengingat mereka sekarang punya satu tubuh jadi masih gak jelas sebenarnya siapa yang barusan kentut.

Kanon: "Saga kentut !"

Saga: "Bukan... Kanon yang kentut !"

Saking asiknya berdebat siapa yang kentut tanpa sadar keduanya menginjak ranjau darat. Yang tak lain adalah sebongkah kotoran kerbau yang masih anget-angetnya.

Saga: "Loe sih Non... jalan gak liat-liat !"

Kanon: "Enak aja loe yang gak liat !"

Kotoran kerbau itupun bersinar terang.

" _Selamat_ _buat kalian Saga dan Kanon yang telah menemukan benda yang paling dicari oleh peran kalian Jetsu Hitam-Putih yaitu... pupuk kompos!"_

Kanon: "Ya pastilah gue dah tau ini yang pasti lagi dicari !"

Saga: "Enak aja gue yang tau duluan !"

Kanon: "Gue...!"

Saga: "Gue...!"

...

Kita tinggalkan mereka, sekarang kita lihat kondisi para anggota Akatsuki yang bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kejadian barusan karena masih fokus dalam pencarian mereka. Hingga beberapa jam telah berlalu dan kebosanan mulai menyerang cakra mereka.

"Time out sebentar !" Jetsu hitam putih yang menyerah paling awal pada kebosanan.

"Iya nih makin gak nyaman pake kostu ini !" Orochimaru mulai mengeluhkan kostum rombeng yang dia kenakan yang dengan kasarnya dia kibas-kibaskan hingga sepucuk kartu keluar dari sakunya.

"Apaan ni ?"

Kartu itupun berbinar seperti matanya Orochimaru saat ini yang dihiasi juntaian indah lidah panjangnya.

" _Selamat_ _untuk Orochimaru yang akhirnya mendapatkan benda yang sedang dicari perananmu Aries Shion yaitu kartu makan es teler sepuasnya...!"_

"Akhirnya kita bisa menyusul ketinggalan...!"

Tobi terharu sampai tersipu memeluk sofa tunggal yang teronggok didekatnya.

" _Selamat_ _buat Tobi yang akhirnya mendapatkan benda yang sedang dicari perananmu Virgo Shaka yaitu buku rohani setebal 1,5 meter...!"_

"Dimana bukunya ?" Tobi bingung karena dari tadi dia tidak merasa menemukan sebuah buku.

Sikelinci... maksudnya Itachi yang penasaran datang mendekat dan menyibakkan kain penutup sofa yang ternyata sebuah buku berdiameter 60 cm dan tebalnya 1,5 m. Dengan huruf hanya 2 mm.

Semua: "Siapa yang mau baca buku kaya gini ?"

...

Shaka: "Jadi disana buku kesayanganku itu ? Siapa yang berani merubahnya jadi sofa ?"

Goldies lain (Dalam hati): "Gawat... kenapa malah ketemu...!"

Sebenarnya mereka memang sengaja nyamarin tu buku biar gak dipaksa baca tu buku tiap hari sama Shaka.

...

"Es telleeeerrrrr...!"

Shion menjerit hingga terdengar keseluruh Amegakure.

"Master Shion bagi dong es telernya...!"

Mu memelas dengan puppy eyes.

"Bantuin dulu...!" Bentak Shion seperti penjahat monster.

"Asik kalau dibantuin dapat es teler...!" Mu kegirangan diikuti yang lain.

"Asik...!"

Dan Shion pun kembali menjerit keras-keras.

...

Ditempat Aiolia dan Aldebaran.

"Es teler aku juga mau !"

"Alde... sudah makan sebanyak itu masih mau es teler...?"

"Tapi kan lagi panas gini enaknya makan es teler !"

"Iya-iya lepasin...!"

Plankkk...

Sesuatu jatuh dari balik jubah akatsuki Aiolia.

"Kalung siapa ni ?"

" _Selamat_ _buat Taurus Aldebaran... anda baru saja menemukan kalung suci yang sedang dicari peranan anda Hidan, yang hendak dijual Kakuzu...!"_

...

Di Sanctuary.

"Kakuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!"

Hidan sikuda laut sedang berusaha membunuh Kakuzu si keledai. Hidan yang sedang murka mulai mengila dia melempar segala yang ada disana mulai dari vas bunga, meja, kursi, Sasori, sampai sebuah lemari ukuran jumbo. Namun bukan Kakuzu nama jika dia tidak berhasil menghindar.

Vas bunga yang malang kini pecah diatas kepala Kisame, meja dan kursi sukses membuat Nagato dan kedua Pain terjungkal, sementara Sasori masuk kedalam bak mandi setelah Konan berhasil mengelak dengan indahnya. Nasib naas menimpa Jetsu hitam-putih yang terpaksa jadi benjol karena ketiban lemari jumbo.

Seakan menyesali kebenjolan Jetsu, sang lemaripun bersinar dengan dramatis.

"Siapa ni yang lagi nyari lemari segede gini ? Masa gak kelihatan ?" Ini Deidara yang bicara diikuti anggukan yang lain.

" _Selamat_ _untuk Jetsu Hitam yang baru saja menemukan kayu bakaryang dicari perananmu yaitu Libra Dohko... dan juga Jetsu putih yang dengan mantafnya menemukan meja belajar yang sedang dicari peananmu Aquarius Camus... yang keduanya telah disulap oleh Taurus Aldebaran menjadi lemari ukuran jumbo..."_

...

Dohko: "Pantesan aja dicari gak ketemu-ketemu...! Padahal itu tuk persiapan acara api nggun bareng para Bronzies !"

Camus: "Itu meja belajar kesayanganku... tempat favoritku membaca buku dari sejak TK...!"

Alde: "Maaf... aku khilaf...!"

...

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Akhirnya... berarti tinggal satu chapter lagi...!"

Seiya+Naruto+Nedji+Shiryu: "Akhirnya... kita sebentar lagi bebas dari kostum ini !"

Istar: "Tuk yang berikutnya... emmm... mereka berempat yang bakalan jadi peran utama dalam Fic-ku... hahaha...!"

Seiya+Naruto+Nedji+Shiryu: "Kyaaaaaaa... tidaaaakkkkkkkk...!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Games Pertukaran Pelajar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, Mashami Kurumada**

 **Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

 **Chapter** **12**

 _ **Final**_

…

Demi hadiah yang lumayan banget, games semakin memanas. Kedua pihak tidak ada yang mau mengalah ataupun menyerah terurama Kakuzu yang matanya sudah berubah wujud jadi uang koin.

"Ayo... tinggal 2 orang lagi...!" Kakuzu semangat 45.

"Iya... Zuzu... tapi ini semua barang kayanya dah numpuk disini ?" Ini Kisame dengan meringis ketiban semua barang yang tumpah ruah dalam satu ruangan.

"Tapi belom ketemu juga ?" Sasori muncul dari dalam gundukan barang.

"Kalo benda yang dicari ada diluar gimana ?" Ini Konan yang keluar dari tumpukan sambil merangkak diikuti para Pain dan Jetsu hitam putih, Deidara dan Tobi. Kalau dilihat sepintas mereka jadi tampak kaya kaki 1000.

"Bisa jadi...!" Jawab Itachi duduk bersila diatas tumpukan.

"Tidaaakkkk...!"

Tahukan siapa yang menjerit.

...

DiGurun

"Cepet Pro... Tinggal loe sama para Master yang belom...! Masa kalah sama sesepuh manula...!" Shura bilang begitu sambil kipas-kipas santai.

"Shaka juga belom...!" Aphro cari alasan supaya gak ditekan terus sama orang santai yang satu ini.

"Kalo dia gampang... tapi yang paling menghawatirkan itu loe...!" Balasnya masih santai

"Shura hawatir ? Hawatirin aku ? Sumpe lu ? Hawatir gara-gara aku meledak terus ya Shura ?" Aphro blink-blink face mode on.

"Bukan... hawatir kita terjebak disini selama 100 tahun...! Jangan ngomong pake gaya kaya gitu... bikin mual tau...!" Shura bergerak mundur gara-gara bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri, menandakan adanya bahaya level S didekatnya.

...

Di Amegakure, Setelah kelelahan membantu para Master, Mu dan Aiolos memutuskan untuk main hujan-hujanan sejenak diluar. Bahkan mereka sempat memerankan adegan film India sambil nyanyi-nyanyi. Namun sayang adegan itu harus berakhir saat kaki Mu ditemplokin seekor kodok size XXL yang membuatnya kaget dan spontan (Uhuy) melempar kodok tu pada Aiolos. Tidak mau kena, sang Sagitarius tanpa pikir panjang menendang kodok itu hingga sang kodok terhempas kemuka Shion.

Shion: "Mu... Aiolos...!" (Marah)

Shion: "Siapa yang lempar ni Kodok ?" (Deathglare)

Aiolos + Mu: "Dia... dia...!" (Saling tunjuk)

Dohko: "Ni kodok koq rada-rada mirip si Alde ?"

Sang kodok pun melayang.

Shion: "Tu kodok kayanya senang disebut mirip si Alde !"

Mu: "Bukan Master-shion... Itu..."

" _Sel_ _amat Master Dohko dan Master Shion kalian menemukan yang sedang dicari peran kalian, pain Yahiko dan Pain Ajisai... yakni seekor kodok yang mereka temukan minggu lalu...yang sekarang jadi peliharaan para Pain"_

"Jiraiya-Sensei ternyata ngumpet disitu !" Pain Yahiko lega.

"Kodoknya koq... dikasi nama Jiraiya-sensei ?" Konan sweatdropp.

"Habisnya... kalo aku yang gendong biasa aja, tapi kalo Ajisai yang gendong mukanya berubah mesum kaya Jiraiya-sensei !" Jelas Yahiko yang sangat-sangat jelas dari mana asal nama itu kodok.

'Hehehehe... Hahahaha... Huhuhuhu...!" Ini Orochimaru yang ngakgak guling-guling mendengar penjelasan Pain Yahiko barusan.

...

Kakuzu: "Tuh keduluan mereka kan ? Sasori yang serius dong...!"

Sasori: "Rocker juga manusia...!" (Nyanyi)

Kakuzu: "Bukan itu...!" (Ngamuk)

Kisame: "Si Itachi juga tumben-tumbenan, biasanya paling pinter... kok mendadak lemot sih hari ini ?"

Itachi: "Itu pasti gara-gara sudah seminggu aku lupa gak B.A.B...!"

Semua: "Kyaaaaa...!"

...

Kembali kegurun.

"Kalah sama Orang tua sungguh memalukan kau Ikan lele ! Terlalu...!" Shura mendramatisir keadaan.

"Enak aja gue dikatain ikan Lele ! Shaka juga belom kan ?" Tampaknya Shaka masih jadi alasan favorit si Aphro.

"Kalo dia sih... paling paling lagi meditasi sampe kelupaan waktu, tempat dan acara !"

...

Dihutan.

Camus: "Shak... bangun Shak... jangan meditasi terus...! Sekarang tinggal Loe sama si Aphro yang belom dapet !"

Shaka: "Wahai sang Aquarius... jangan ngaco !"

Camus: "Ngoco gimana ?" (Bingung)

Shaka: "Gue sama si Aphro kan cowok... gak mungkin dapet ? Yah walo si Aphro agak meragukan sih...!"

Camus menjatuhkan diri dan membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Camus: "Bukan gitu Shakaaa... bukan yang ituuu...!"

...

Di gurun si Aphro tampak lagi ngambek digubuk sederhana Shura. Bikin sang Capricorn kesal dan menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Malah ngadem... ditempat yang gue bangun dengan keringat dan air mata lagi...! Sana tuntasin dulu misi loe...!" Shura nenda si Aphro dari tempat favoritnya sekarang.

"Kalo udah ketemu boleh numpang ngadem kan Shur...!" Aphro beauty eyes mode on.

"Ya enggak lah...!" Shura malah jadi lebih takut dari biasanya.

"Janga gitu...! Plisss... Donk Shur...! Ya... ya... kulit mulusku butuh perlindungan ni...! Ya... ya... ya...?" Meluk Shura dengan erat seerat tali jerami.

"Mulus apanya gosong gitu...!" Berusaha melepaskan tali jerami... eh pelukan si Aphro.

"Makanya... bentaran ya Shur... ya...? Aku kasi kecupan asoy loh...!"

Cup... cup... cup...

"Tidak... aku harus mandi tanah 7 kali...!"

Author gak mau membahas apa yang sedang terjadi.

" _Sel_ _amat untuk Pisces Aphrodite telah menemukan yang paling dicari oleh Deidara yaitu seseorang yang mau di kecup sayang sama dia... buat Shura... yang tabah ya...!"_

...

Seketika para Anggota Akatsuki mengerubuti Dehidara.

All Akaktsuki+Orochimaru-Deidara: "Anak malang... kurang kasih sayang ya...?"

Deidara: "Nggak... bukan gitu koq... bukan gitu maksudnya...!"

Semua: "Kira-kira siapa yang ingin di sun sama si bomberman ni ya ?"

...

"Koq malah begini... buruan...! Mereka tinggal selangkah lagi menuju hadiah dari Dewa laut...!" Kakuzu kembali kedirinya setelah 0,2 detik mengasihani si Deidara.

"Ah lupa... tinggal Sasori, sama Itachi !" Hidan yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala Deidara ikut tersadar dari drama membanting kepala ditangannya keras-keras kelantai.

"Apa sih yang lagi dicari sama tu orang yang namanya Milo itu...?" Sasori mulai memutar otak bonekanya lagi.

"Kalo gitu Sasori mulai cari lagi... Itachi numpang ke toilet dulu deh sebentar biar tu kepala gak ikut mampet juga !" Usul Nagato yang sepertinya juga takut kalah.

"Sorry.. aku gak biasa ditoilet rumah orang...! Lebih baik di kali atau disungai aja kalo gak dirumah sendiri...!" Itachi bikin ruwet suasana.

"Manja banget sih... padahal ni aku udah nemuin tisu gulungnya...!" Sasori berniat membantu.

" _Sel_ _amat akhirnya Sasori berhasil menemukan tisu gulung bertanda tangan personil Coldplay yang selama ini dicari Scorpio Milo...!"_

...

Milo: "Akhirnya ketemu juga...!"

Semua: "Ngapain minta tanda tangan ditissu gulung sih...!"

...

Hidan: "Ni orang hematnya nyamain si Kakuzu... gak malu apa minta tanda tangan pake tissu gulung ?"

Kakuzu: "Maksud loe... gue gak punya malu gitu...!"

Semua: "Emang...!'

Kakuzu: "Yah... begitulah...! Gak nyangka ada yang kaya gue juga didunia ini...!" (Bangga)

Gubrakkkk...

Semua menjatuhkan diri.

Itachi: "Ya udah aku mau mulai cari diluar... tinggal gue kan yang belum...!"

...

Itachi yang lagi jalan santai ditangga tampak menahan tawa, walau dalam dunia ilusinya jelas dia lagi ngakgak tak terkontrol lagi.

Mendekati tangga kuil Leo yang terakhir dia menarik salah satu anak tangga terbawah dan mengambil 2 carik kertas yang ternyata tiket bioskop.

Disaat bersamaan Shaka diam-diam mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam lubang dipohon. Itu adalah foto Itachi yang sedang menggendong Sasuke yang masih bayi.

Dengan begitu permainan berakhir lubang dimensi mulai menghisap mereka kembali ketempat asalnya masing-masing.

...

Akatsuki + Orochimaru: "Akhirnya...!"

Goldies: "Akhirnya Go homeee...!"

DeathMask: "Bye... Cecep...!"

Kabuto: "Bukan... Gue Kabutoooo...!"

Kakuzu: "Bye... baju emas...!" (Nangis nyesel belum sempet ngejual)

Hidan: "Bye... tempat aneh...!"

Master Dohko + Shion: "Bye... Kodok...!"

...

Ditengah jalan Itachi & Shaka sempat berpapasan dan berhenti sejenak.

Itachi: "Kamu Shaka ya ? Terimakasih ya permainan ini berjalan dengan sukses...!"

Shaka: "Sama-sama ! Lagian ini juga ide kamu kan ? Buat kasi pelajaran mereka, kalau benda apapun bisa jadi sangat berharga untuk seseorang."

Itachi: "Tiketnya sudah aku kembalikan ke kamar yang banyak posternya itu...!"

Shaka: "Foto kamu juga udah aku balikin kedalam lubang pohon...!"

Itachi: "Ya udah... kita nanti ngobrolnya kita sambung lagi lewat sosmed ya Shaka ? Mereka bisa curiga kalo kita kelamaan disini !"

Shaka: "Jangan lupa Like-nya ya... Itachi...! Bye...!"

...

Semua kembali ketempat semula, namun suasana belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya karena ada beberapa dari anggota Akatsuki yang sekarang entah mereka ada dimana.

"Tidakkk... uangkuuu...!"

Kakuzu nangis lebay saat tahu semua uangnya sudah dijajani pemerannya.

"Tidak... Tanah liatkuuuu...!"

Begitu pula Deidara yang kehilangan semua tanah liatnya dan malah berubah jadi lulur beras kencur.

"Seni ku yang berharga malah jadi ginian ?"

Sasori sibuk membenahi bonekanya yang tersusun gak rapih menjadi gubuk sederhana.

...

Di Amegakure.

Semua: "Pagi Jiraiya-Sensei...!" (nyapa kodok)

Jiraiya (Manusia): "Siapa sih yang kasi tu nama ?"

...

Dihutan.

"Kita masi ditempat ini ?" Kisame masih berada ditempat yang sama sebelum game dimulai.

"Gak apa... baguskan ?" Itachi duduk santai dibatu tempat tadi shaka meditasi.

"Ah... bener juga... kalo gak salah ada sungai besar dekat sini... cepat pergi sana !" Kata Kisame yang sambil turut duduk santai.

"Buat apa ?" Itachi bingung.

"Bukanya kamu dah beberapa hari gak BAB ?"

"Ooops...!"

Sebenarnya itu cuman alasan yang sembarangan dibuat Itachi.

...

Di Lab.

Orochimaru: "Kabuto mana obatnya...?"

Kabuto: "Bukaaaan... Gue Cecep...!"

Orochimaru: "Lah... ganti nama ya ?"

Kabuto: "Bukaaaannn... Huaaaaa...!" (nangis)

...

Sementara di Sanctuary para Goldies sibuk beres-beres mengingat para Anggota Akatsuki ngumpulin barang mereka secara berantakan disatu tempat. Mereka bahkan harus lembur supaya bisa pergi liburan keesokan harinya.

"Ni berantakanya ngalahin kamar para Bronzies...!" Si Alde berlari bolak balik sambil angkut barang.

"Alde... meja riasku... sama koleksi boxer ku jangan dibawaaaa...!" Aphro ngejar saint Taurus yang seenaknya ngangkut barang orang kekuilnya.

"Ini siapa sih yang punya ide Game kaya gini...? Bikin encokku kambuh aja...!" Aries Shion sakit pinggang dan saat ini sedang dipijetin Mu.

"Sudahlah Master Shion ambil hikmahnya saja...! Lagian besok kita bisa pergi liburan kan ? Hadiah persembahan Posseidon-sama itu loh...!" Shaka mengademkan suasana dan bikin tawa kembali merekah dibibir mereka.

"Horeeee...!"

"Noooooo...!"

Posseidon nangis gulung-guling bikin Atlantis banjir air mata.

...

Besoknya.

"Athena-sama... kami sudah selesai beres-beresnya sekarang boleh pergi kan ?" Para Goldies melongokan badan dari pintu bersama-sama.

"Ya... ya... sana...!"

"Ini lagi ada acara apa sih... koq hari ini para shinobi Konoha tumben-tumbenan pada pakai baju zirah..?"

...

Di Konoha.

"Ini apaan sih...! Sumpah gue gak punya hutang... guekan kaya raya... buat apa pinjem uang...!"

...

Tampaknya Game pertukaran dimulai dengan pemain baru. Tapi itu gak akan aku ceritakan, silahkan bayangkan sendiri kelanjutannya.

...

 _ **The End**_

 **Behind the scane**

Istar: "Akhirnya... selesai...!" (Lempar kertas keudara)

Seiya+Naruto+Nedji+Shiryu: "Akhirnya...!" (Lepas Kostum)

Istar: "Jangan disiniiiii...!" (Nendang mereka berempat)

Ailos: "Aku jadi asistenmu lagi ya...?"

Itachi: "Aku juga...! Dari pada main lebih tenang jadi asisten !"

Shura: "Itu Athena-sama dan Tsunade-sama gak dibenerin lagi ?"

Istar: "Emmmm... menurut kalian ?"

Sasori: "Biarin gitu aja dulu sampai kita selesai liburan...!" (Semua berpaling sama yang lagi nangis dipojokan)

Semua: "Thank you Posseidon-sama...!"

Posseidon-Julian: "Diiiiaaammmmm...!"


End file.
